


summer

by gl3mour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, i can’t write haha, intentional lowercase, mark and hyuck are in love, markhyuck, swearing lol, this is my first post wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl3mour/pseuds/gl3mour
Summary: through donghyuck, mark changed his view on the one thing he hated the most.





	summer

summer had never been marks favourite season. on the contrary, mark had previously hated summer. it had turned into his ‘favourite thing to complain and whine about’, according to chenle. he claimed that it was ‘too hot’ for him to think straight and that the idea of going to beaches and buying cold drinks was ‘overhyped’. he had strongly disliked how the blazing sun would shine in his eyes, and complained how he’d have ‘monsterous headaches’ after spending the day in the sun, which won and eye-roll from renjun almost every time who would always reply with, “stop being a little bitch, mark! everyone deals with it, you’re not gonna die.” everyone knew mark absolutely despised summer, and he was sure that nothing would change that. 

 

 

but that was  _before_ something. 

or rather than something,  _someone._

 

 

 __mark met donghyuck at one of jaemins parties. from the moment that the elder laid his eyes on him, he knew he was truly and utterly screwed. mark still remembered how donghyucks skin seemed to glow like pure honey under the lights of his friends trashy apartment.  how his fluffy nest of hair bounced lightly as his body made soft and fluid movements to the beat of the music echoing through jaemins crowded living-room. _he’s obviously a dancer,_ he had thought to himself. and bless jeno, the greatest man on earth, for introducing mark to hyuck. mark liked to compare donghyucks laugh to the singing of angels, only better. he adored how, for the whole night, he would throw his head back and let out fits of giggles to anything that mark had said. he had a gut feeling that they had already formed an inseparable bond between them, and he also felt like the feeling was mutual. 

 

 

mark and donghyuck very quickly became close friends after that party, seeing as hyuck had merged himself to be part of marks friend group, that consisted of renjun, jaemin, jeno, jisung and chenle. they all got on incredibly well and as time made her way on her journey, the seven boys found themselves being inseparable. mark continued to learn more about hyuck, such as how clingy he was (not that he minded it, in fact he loved it) and how he had a very sharp wit, managing to pull a joke out of thin air during any situation. he also discovered hyucks passion for singing, and he remembers how his words were shoved down his throat after he had asked donghyuck to sing for him; he managed to choke out a strained ‘wow’ before flooding the silent room with appreciation for hyucks voice that  _oozed_ honey and emotion throughout his performance to the ‘small crowd’. (name: mark). and he still remembers, two years later, how hyucks cheeks had showcased a shade of pink that afternoon, along with the love and appreciation he felt for mark. 

 

mark liked to think that donghyuck was like a summers sunset that flashed various hues of blue, orange, yellow, pink and purple onto the sky, as if it were a painters canvas. each colour represented a part of donghyuck that mark loved. yellow: hyuck was warm, just like the sun. his smooth, tanned skin radiated warmth in every direction the younger boy looked. orange: his deep brown eyes seemed to melt into pools of chocolate each time he looked at mark, which made the elders knees go weak. pink: his laugh held the blessing of angels, dancing nicely through the air onto ones ear. purple: the way his body moved so fluidly when he danced had the power to knock the breath out of mark, who would usually just stare at the younger, amazement written all over his face. blue: and donghyucks singing. his bittersweet voice that was able to glide along next to the melody of a song so effortlessly made marks heart flutter, causing him to fall even deeper in love with the sunshine that he knew. donghyuck reminded mark so much of a summers sunset that paints the sky. 

 

summer.

 

through donghyuck, mark managed to find the pleasure of summer. he didn’t mind the heat that attacked him whenever he stepped outside anymore, he felt the same way when hyuck looked at him, and he loved the sensation of the warmth travelling across his skin, exploring every inch of his body. he found going to beaches quite entertaining, he adored watching donghyuck walk around with the brightest most dazzling smile on his face while his skin soaked up the sun. and the sun that stared directly into his eyes, he didn’t mind that anymore. the sun was donghyuck. donghyuck was the sun. his eyes never got tired of looking at donghyuck, the one person who outshone the sun itself. he felt flustered at the sight. as long as hyuck was next to him, his summers to come would no doubtedly be full of excitement, happiness and love. 

 

 

through donghyuck, mark changed his view on the one thing he hated the most.

 

and he couldn’t have been happier about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post so pls go easy on me:( but i hope u enjoyed reading this rant on just how mark is definitely in love with donghyuck


End file.
